


Protector

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, Word:- length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam is annoyed by Dean's overprotectiveness.Word:- length.





	Protector

'How long are you gonna keep doing this, Dean?'

'Doing what, Sammy?' Dean replied, his eyes two green pools of innocence.

'Jumping in front of me, when any fugly even looks my way.'

Dean gave an easy shrug. 'You're making a big issue out of nothing, dude. I do what all partners do, watch your back. No more, no less. C'mon. Let's go eat. Offing werewolves builds an appetite.'

:

Before he could take a step, Sam's hand snaked out and gripped his arm. 'You don't need to go to the length of being my constant shield any more, Dean. I can take care of myself….and… you too when necessary.'

Turning, Dean caught his sibling's gaze, the expression as simple for Sam to read as the words on a page.

:

The younger man sighed. There was no point in talking. Dean equaled Sam's shield and protector, past, present and future. That would never change, no matter how much Sam nagged, pleaded or merely tried to talk common sense into him.

But that didn't mean Sam wouldn't keep trying. After all, he was a Winchester and they were hot-wired for stubbornness.


End file.
